The present invention relates generally to the field of providing routing information to mobile wireless devices, and more particularly to providing routing information to multiple mobile wireless devices to rout those wireless devices to a point of intersection.
Global positioning system (GPS) navigation systems can utilize GPS navigation devices, which calculates geographical location by receiving information from GPS satellites. In current implementations, GPS navigation devices and receivers can be present in automobile and smartphones. GPS devices have capabilities that include: providing maps, turn-by-turn navigation, providing directions directly to a vehicle, traffic congestion maps, and information on nearby objects. GPS navigation devices are widely utilized to provide routing information to mobile devices. For example, a driver in a vehicle may use a routing application (e.g., that utilizes GPS navigation) on a mobile telephone to route the driver to a specified destination.